gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Diana Ladris
Diana was sent to Coates Academy when her mother tripped and fell down the stairs, and she blamed her father for it therefore sending him to jail. The police eventually realized she had tricked them and she was sent to Coates. At the end of Hunger, Diana nearly dies when Drake throws her into the rocks after she antagonizes him. Caine helps Sam rescue Lana so that she can heal Diana. They leave together and probably go back to Coates. Gone Diana went with Caine, Drake and Jack to Perdido Beach. She's one of the first to find out that Sam and Caine are twins. When Sam, Astrid and Little Pete are captured by Drake Merwin, she reads Astrid as barely a two bar. . Diana, Drake, Computer Jack, and Caine film Andrew taking 'the Poof' and are the first to discover the tempter. Before the Thanksgiving Battle, she sends Jack to go tell Sam about how to avoid the Poof, because she knows if Sam takes the Poof and leaves her with Drake, he will take out his hate on her, and she will eventually be killed. Her role in the battle itself is minor as her power doesn't really help her fight. Jack arrives too late, but Sam and Caine don't take the Poof, which allows her temporary fear of Drake to subside. Hunger In Hunger, she's first shown to be taking care of Caine after he's come back from the Gaiaphage (Darkness). She asks him what the Gaiaphage is, but he doesn't tell her. The start of the book also tells readers that her rivalry with Drake is still going strong. When Caine forms his plan, unknowingly to feed the Gaiaphage, Diana has to go in to town (Perdido Beach) to get Jack. To do this and not be recognised and potentially captured, she has to shave her head and pose as a boy. Jack recognises her, but Dekka and Brianna don't recognise her, so the disguise serves its purpose. Diana and Jack go to the Power Plant while in town, freak vs normal choas breaks out. At the Power Plant, Jack turns off the power in Perdido Beach (and the FAYZ) so Caine can try to bragain food (radiation) for light. Diana keeps telling Caine, that he can still change his mind, fearing that the radiation will kill them all. Sam points out that they're surrounded, and then Caine discovers he's feeding the Gaiaphage. They escape and race to the mineshaft. On the way, Diana takes a shot at her nemesis, Drake, and Drake tries to kill her. This leads to Caine killing Drake. Quinn arrives with a deeply injured Sam and he and Caine goes down into the mineshaft, to find Lana. Lana heales Diana, and she gets to live for at least a few montsh without having to fear Drake. Lies Diana first appears when Caine walks in to her bedroom to tell her that Panda is dead. She is shown as extremely sick, being much less attractive than she was before. Caine is the only one who is really taking care of her and he states she is one of the only two things he has in the world: Diana and the idea of the island that Bug told him about. Diana finds this hard to believe but shows no true attempt to stop Caine from leaving. Diana is shown to be suicidal; she knows that she would not be accepted by Sam and the Perdido Beach kids, and so her only option is to stick with Caine and slowly starve to death. She no longer cares whether she lives or dies. When they reach the island, Caine and the others are tricked by Sanjit into eating some drugged food. Diana is the first to wake and she and Bug are the only ones who had not been tied up. She notices Sanjit attempting to escape with his adopted brothers and sisters in a helicopter, and knows that Caine will never let them live for tricking him. She therefore tries to kill him, but is stopped by Penny, who apparently is in love with Caine. Penny wakes Bug from giving him terrifing illucions, and he ties her up. She then wakes Caine, siince she has also noticed the Brattle-Chances escaping. Diana begs Caine not to kill Sanjit and the other children, but he uses his telekinesis to hold the helicopter in place. He also makes Penny hover above the spinning rotor blades. In a final attempt to save Sanjit, Diana starts backing off the cliff they are standing on to scare Caine, listing the things she has done for Caine and revealing that she is in love with him. She accidently takes one step too far and falls off, but Caine releases the helicopter and Penny and saves her. Sanjit is starting to realize she tried to help him. Plague In Plague, Diana is still on the island with Caine, Bug, and Penny, where she tends to Penny's broken legs. She gives Caine the choice of either having her or having controll of Perdido Beach. He portrays choosing her, but later Diana discovers it was not a true feeling. Diana and Caine shared many intimate moments with each other before having Quinn come to the island with orders from Edilio to bring them back to Perdido Beach. Caine unleashes his power-hungry side and Diana confronts him, believing that he had changed. Caine takes over Perdido Beach calling himself King Caine and saying that Diana will be his Queen. At the end of Plague, Diana and the rest of the survivors have the chance to either choose to go with Sam to Lake Tramonto or stay in Perdido with Caine as their ruler. She chose to go with Sam, with good reason, revealing to Sam, Dekka, and Brianna that she is pregnant with Caine's child, whom she believes had more powers than a normal baby, after realising that the kid already has two bars and it was just two days since she and Caine made love. Fear In Fear, Diana is still pregnant and she begins to realize that the baby is growing too fas t. She is only four months along and she is already rather large and she had felt it kicking for 3 weeks (since she was 13 weeks) Which isn't associated with that time. Even with her pregnancy, Sam says she is still beautiful and she is still "Diana". When Drake kills Howard, everyone is warned and safe. But what they don't know is that the gaiaphage wants Diana's baby so that he can be reborn. Drake was sent by the gaiaphage to bring Diana to it. Drake as Brittney walks at the bottom of the lake and crawles up into the boat that Diana share with Roger, Justin and one of Justins friends. Drake captures her by threatining to drown Justin if she does not come along. He takes Justin and Diana to the mine, whipping them if they are slowing him down to much. When they reach the mine, Diana notices her baby is growing the whole way down. She is full term and is in labor when she reaches the Gaiaphage. Brianna comes and delivers the babygirl. Diana tells Brianna to run and make sure to keep the baby safe, but The Gaiaphage makes an illusion of it self looking like a cradle, which Brianna lays the baby down in. The Gaiaphage takes control of the baby, but Diana is determined that her baby, who is named Gaia, is still inside. Dianna carries the baby to Perdido Beach, trying to reach the barrier, and the baby keeps growing in her arms. After a while, they reach Sam, Quinn, Caine, and Astrid. Diana is concerned for her baby. They fight until they can hold off Sam and Caine long enough to reach the barrier. Gaia saves Caine's life at one point (who is hinted to have some control over the Gaiaphage) but still tries to take down the barrier and move on. Instead, the barrier is clear and the people on the outside can see everything that is happening on the inside, including Sam attempting to burn the baby, which runs off. The last we see of Diana is her running after her burning baby along with Drake. Light In Light, Diana sticks with Gaia, who is still growing and never gets full. Drake gets sent of to find her something to eat, and Diana and Gaia see an adult climbing up the FAYZ wall on a ladder, to get a better viev of the inside. Gaia hits Little Pete through her mind, and for a second the wall is gone and the adult, Alex falls threw. Gaia rips of his arm and eats it. She asks Diana if she wants some of the now cooked arm, but Diana rejects, reconising the smell from her low point of eating Pandas dead leg. Gaia heals Alex's bleeding shoulder after Diana's recuest. In the night time, when they are close by Lake Tramonto, Diana says that she has to pee, but instead runs towards the lake, warning that Gaia is coming. She is one of the few people to survive the attack by Gaia and she walks to town with Astrid and a couple of the injured, to get healed. There she meets on Caine and together they escape back to the island, after Caine tells her that he loves her and they share a kiss. On their way in the boat she tries to contact Little Pete, telling him to take over her body, like The Gaiaphage did to Gaia, since she has finally realised that Little Pete is the only one who can stop this. On the island they make love one last time. When they come back to Perdido Beach with the missiles, Caine gets out of the boat with the missiles, but pushes the boat away with Diana in it. He confronts Diana about giving her body to Little Pete. Diana tells him that it does not matter, because Little Pete didn't take her offer, and Caine says it is because he got a better offer, revealing that he has also been contacting him. Caine uses his power to lift a devastated Diana out of the boat and bring her over to him. He says that he wrote to letters on the island. One of them was for her. A tearful Diana and a very calm Caine share their last kiss before Caine moves Diana back into the boat that is now floating many meters away from the mainland. Diana jumps out of the boat into the water after Caine has left and meets on Sam runing around lost in the burning town, looking for Astrid. They reach find Astrid at the "battlefield" were Caine has just been taken over by Little Pete. Diana runs towards him, but Edilio grabs her and pulls her away. The Gaiaphage gets killed, but kills Little Pete in the process and leaves the bodies of Gaia and Caine in ashes. In the end, she is sent to a hospital in Santa Barbra with Astrid. Diana later recieves a letter from Todd and Jennifer Brattle-Chance, the letter that Caine wrote apologizing for hurting her and telling her that he has always loved her, which she cries and laughs when reading over multiple times. Diana is invited to live with Sam and Astrid in LA, an offer which she accepts. Quotes "We're sitting in the dark, willing to sell our souls for another peppermint, with enough uranium to give a terrorist a wet dream." Hunger "Time to do the right thing. Even if it's for the wrong reason." Gone Diana: "Sadism. Enjoyment of another person's pain." Drake: "Words don't scare me." Diana: "You wouldn't be a psychopath if they did, Drake." Gone "Oh, look, Drake's trying to think!" Hunger "Bada bum bada bum bada bum bum bum." Gone "No, you sick stupid creep, I love you. I shouldn't. I shouldn't. You're sick inside, Caine, sick! But I love you." Lies "Betray you? I've been with you every day, every hour, from the start of this nightmare!" Lies Category:Female people Category:Surviors Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Mutant people Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Two Bar Category:Coates Student Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Light Category:Gaiaphage side Category:Antagonist Category:People who poofed Category:Survivors Category:People